


i know your dirty little secret..

by z_grxzer_txzier_123



Category: IT (Movies - Muschietti), IT - Stephen King
Genre: Homophobia, Homophobic Slurs, Pennywise is a dick, Richie loves Eddie
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-18
Updated: 2020-08-18
Packaged: 2021-03-06 08:28:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,191
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25966651
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/z_grxzer_txzier_123/pseuds/z_grxzer_txzier_123
Summary: Pennywise pretends to be Eddie to fuck with Richie and his feelings, the day before they fight.
Relationships: Eddie Kaspbrak/Richie Tozier
Comments: 6
Kudos: 38





	i know your dirty little secret..

Richie sat by the edge of the quarry, watching the sunset as he carelessly picked the grass beneath him. He felt exhausted. 

Richie sighed and adjusted his glasses which were sliding down the roof of his nose. It was silent in this area, the only sound Richie could hear was the ripples of the water below and the wind which blowed his hair annoyingly. 

Soon enough, it wasn’t quiet though. He could hear faint footsteps from afar just as he was trying to sort out the mess of his hair. 

He turned around and looked for where the footsteps came from, but he couldn’t see anyone. “Hello?” 

No answer. 

He called once more, louder this time. “Hellloo? Anyone there—“ 

“Boo!” 

Richie jumped slightly and whipped his head around, suddenly facing Eddie Kaspbrak. He was standing innocently above him, a large smile on his face which showed his dimples. 

“Jesus, Eds,” Richie muttered as he once again, adjusted his glasses. “Almost gave me a heart attack.” 

Eddie giggled quietly and sat down beside Richie, their knees touching each other’s slightly. “What are you doing here?” 

“Wanted some fresh air, i guess.” 

Eddie nodded. Richie would be lying if he didn’t see the way Eddie’s hand swiftly moved from his lap to rest on Richie’s knee. 

It was silent for a moment, until Eddie turned his head and looked straight at Richie. He waited for a few seconds before Richie turned to face him, he would also be lying if he said he wasn’t nervous by the way Eddie was acting. 

Richie laughed nervously. “What’s up, spaghetti? You seem like you just saw a ghost.” 

Eddie shrugged and looked down, only for a second before looking back up to Richie with a shy smile. “I found out some news not long ago,” he spoke, finally. 

“Oh?” Richie shuffled over to properly be facing Eddie. “Found our that your mums pregnant and you’ll be getting a sibling, oh and of course i’m the father—“

“Beep beep, Richie,” Eddie spoke but with a tone in his voice that Richie couldn’t quite put a finger on. “I found out that one of my best friends like me..” 

Richie gulped silently as soon as the words came out of Eddie’s mouth, he had to look away to hide the redness on his cheeks from Eddie. He wished he hadn’t, because he felt Eddie’s hand touch his jaw (ever so gently) and move his head to face Eddie again. 

Eddie looked at Richie with meaning. “What’s wrong?”

“Uh- i- nothing,” Richie stammered, instantly cursing himself in his head. “Do you- uh, do you know who?” 

Eddie giggled and his hand still wasn’t removed from Richie’s jaw. “Yeah, i do.” 

“Who?” 

Eddie’s face moved closer to Richie’s, he could hear the soft breathes coming out of Eddie’s mouth. 

Richie had no idea what to do, so he kept his hands by his own side and try to keep calm as he watched Eddie stare at him ever so meaningfully. 

“You know who it is,” Eddie whispered. “Don’t lie to me, i can tell when you lie, Rich.” 

Richie’s breathe hitched. He opened and closed his mouth a couple times, thinking he was ready to say something but the words got stuck in his throat. 

Eddie moved his face closer, their noses were only an inch apart until Eddie spoke again. “You don’t need to say anything,” he whispered slowly. “Just kiss me.” 

Richie’s eyes widened. “W-what?” 

“Do it,” Eddie whispered again. “I want you, Rich. I know you want me.. I see the way you look at me or the way you act with me.” Eddie licked his lips and made sure Richie noticed. “Don’t you want this?” 

“I- uh— maybe? It’s just— i don’t know. Im not sure why you’re—“

“Shhhh,” Eddie spoke as he placed his finger on Richie’s bottom lip, slightly parting them. “Just kiss me..” 

Richie took a deep breathe, closing his eyes quickly and leaned in after this. He kept leaning in, and leaning in, and leaning in.. But he hadn’t reached Eddie’s lips yet.. Richie coulda swore their faces were so close up before Richie closed his eyes. 

Then, he heard a laugh. Not a cute giggle that kids do when they flirt with someone, but a mean laugh. The way that Henry Bowers would laugh at Richie after he was finished with punching him in the stomach. 

Richie opened his eyes and was met with Eddie, staring at him while laughing. Richie gulped as he fixed his posture and tried to hide his embarrassed face. 

“Listen, Eds—“

“What the fuck,” Eddie laughed. “You really wanted to kiss me? A boy? I was just having a good chuck, Richie.” 

Richie could feel the tears filling in his eyes, he looked anywhere but Eddie. He settled on the grass. “Oh fuck, listen- i was just? Fuck, i’m not sure what i was doing but i—“

“But what?” Eddie laughed again, but it sounded more evil, it didn’t sound like Eddie at all. “But you’re a faggot and you like boys?” 

“Eddie,” Richie pleaded. He felt the tears strolling down his red cheeks, his lips trembling and his fingers shakingly playing with the hem of his shorts. “Why are you saying this,” Richie asked, his voice breaking mid-sentence. 

Then, Eddie stood up and glared down at Richie. “Because i don’t want you to spread your illness onto me,” Eddie spoke. And it was then that Richie realised that it didn’t sound like Eddie at all. 

“What the—“

“It was just a joke, Richie,” Eddie spoke again, his voice becoming more and more different by the second. “Now i’m gonna tell everyone your dirty little secret, that’s right.. I’m gonna tell everyone that the rumours about you getting off to a guy is true!” 

Richie moved backwards some more, getting a little distance from ‘Eddie’ before standing up and stepping slowly away. 

Eddie’s face changed by the second. One moment it was Eddie’s cute face with his freckles and his dimples, now it was messed up. Like a zombie version of Eddie, Richie couldn’t quite explain it. 

“What’s the matter, Richie?” Richie eyes widened even more as he recognised the voice of Pennywise. “Scared that you’re gonna pop a boner after thinking that you could finally kiss the guy of your dreams...” 

He ran. 

Richie ran as fucking fast as he could away from that fucking clown. 

“Everybody’s going to know your dirty little secret now, four-eyes,!” He could hear Pennywise scream behind him, but the voice got quieter and less clearer the further he got. 

He must’ve been running for at least 5 minutes as he finally reached town. He made sure he was surrounded by people before he stopped, turning to look each direction until he was sure that Pennywise was gone. 

“Fuck,” Richie muttered to himself. Well at least he knew that it wasn’t Eddie, that Eddie didn’t know his dirty little secret, and that Eddie wasn’t the one who said all those things to him. 

God, he really hoped that the 7 of them would kill Pennywise tomorrow. He fucking deserved it.

**Author's Note:**

> So i really liked this kind of story and i’ve only found like one so i decided to write one myself :) if you know anymore then please recommend some..
> 
> {p.s. i got my idea from the scene in It 2 where Pennywise pretended to be Bev to Ben, i just changed it to Eddie and Richie}


End file.
